No? Really? You Sure?
by awesomegirl13
Summary: Strange snapshots of Sirius's somewhat weak attempts to get a girlfriend, combined with his super-cool fool-proof matchmaking services. Of course, nothing is fool-proof to a sufficiently talented fool like Sirius: Sequel-ish thing to "So Is That a Yes?" You don't really have to read So Is That a Yes to get this though. T to be safe. Thanks! –Awesomegirl13
1. Chapter 1: Sirius's Idea

**_No? Really? You Sure?_**

**_Summary: Strange snapshots of Sirius's somewhat weak attempts to get a girlfriend, combined with his super-cool fool-proof matchmaking services. Of course, nothing is fool-proof to a sufficiently talented fool like Sirius: Sequel-ish thing to "So Is That a Yes?" Full Dialog. You don't really have to read So Is That a Yes to get this though. Thanks! –Awesomegirl13_**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy right now! Just so you know. Sequel-ish thing to "So Is That a Yes?" is here! I just love writing Full Dialog fics. So anywho, there probably will be a few references to "So Is That a Yes?" in this story, but if you haven't read it that's okay, I'd enjoy your views and reviews also. :) So yeah! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hey Padfoot!"

"Hello Prongsy! Why looking so blue? Girl troubles got you down again?"

"Yeah. I just… I can't get Lily Evans out of my head, but—"

"But you keep striking out with her. I'm not blind James! The whole school can see she hates you."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"Well. You happen to be in luck James."

"Why?"

"Well, because being as supermegafoxyawesomehot as I am, I figured I would give the world a great gift."

"Which is?"

"I'm starting Sirius's Super Awesome Matchmaking Services!"

"Uhh…"

"Matchmaking… you know… getting couples together?"

"Yeah, yeah but… that sounds… terrible. Like, a really bad idea."

"What? Why?"

"Because you can't even get a girl yourself!"

"Say what?"

"Yeah. Uhh, you're not the best at lasting relationships."

"Oh please! I've had five girlfriends this week. Plus, it's only Tuesday!"

"See. That's not a lasting relationship, and just because you snog someone in the hallway doesn't mean you're her boyfriend."

"But… well…"

"Yeah. Matchmaking won't be your thing."

"Come on! It'll work great. It's fool proof."

"Naw. It probably won't. Besides, you know what they say. Nothing is fool proof to a sufficiently talented fool like yourself."

"No, I've never heard anyone say that before. I am _not_ foolish! In fact, I'm a very smart person."

"What'd you get on your last History of Magic test?"

"Well, if I would have studied I would have gotten an O."

"Yeah, but instead of studying you were putting stationary charms on people's shoes so they would trip when they woke up in the morning. As a result, you got a bad grade. Sounds pretty foolish to me."

"Yeah, but in that case you're a fool also."

"Yes, I am a fool."

"But I'm not."

"Whatever you say."

"I. Am. Not. A. Fool."

"Okay."

"So you don't want my help with Lily?"

"No, I want your help, I just don't think others should take the risk of you ruining their love life."

"Well then."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you care if I ruin your love life?"

"Not like I have a chance on my own anyways."

"Tis true."

"'Tis?"

"Yeah. 'Tis."

"Huh."

"WAIT! I can too have a lasting relationship!"

"Nope. You probably can't."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Yuh huh!"

"Nope."

"Uhh, yeah!"

"Look, Wormy could probably get a girlfriend before you could!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah. I could probably get together with Lily before you can have a relationship that lasts longer than a month."

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah. Sure! You can't do commitment. You'd suck at being a matchmaker, and girls only like you because you're a good kisser."

"Well…. maybe… but it doesn't _have_ to be that way."

"Fine. Ten Galleons then?"

"Make it twenty. AND, if I win you have to give up on Lily."

"What? No fair! If I win you have to give up your matchmaking idea."

"What? It's a great idea!"

"I'm going to win."

"No. I'm going to win."

"No. I am."

"I am."

"You on?"

"I am _so_ on!"

"Fine. You have a deal. Wanna go get the firewhisky now?"

"Yeah, sure. You made sure Filch was gone, right?"

"Of course! Want a chocolate frog?"

* * *

**A/N: So… set up chapter right there. Lets just say this is the starting point, and all the chapters that come after are somewhere after this. Not necessarily in order though, because I'm just cool like that. If that makes since. **

**Hope you liked it, and I hope I didn't disappoint! Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Thank you guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	2. Chapter 2: Sabotage is Fun!

**A/N: Back again for another chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! It really does mean a lot, and they all make me jump a little in joy whenever I see them. Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Did I ever do a disclaimer? If not, I am so sorry. I do not own! **

* * *

"Would you like a card?"

"No thanks."

"Would you like a business card?"

"…"

"Sirius's Super Awesome Matchmaking Services!"

"Naw, I'm good."

"Would you like a card? Sirius's Matchmaking—"

"No thank you."

"Hey Pads, having a bad day?"

"No. I'm doing just fine for your information."

"Really? Have you had any customers yet?"

"Well… not exactly."

"Sorry Mate. Well, I'm just here to tell you to meet Peter, Moony and I outside the Fat Lady tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Prongs! Business card?"

"No thanks."

"Would you like my card?"

"No thanks."

"Would you—"

"Hey! You're Sirius Black, right?"

"Yes! Why, yes I am."

"I heard about your Matchmaking Services."

"Well, well, well! How can I help you?"

"Well… can we go somewhere quieter?"

"Sure… This good?"

"Yeah."

"Now, what can I help you with?"

"Well… I really like this guy, right? I'm just not exactly sure how to let him know. I mean, I think he might like another girl. How do you think I should get him to notice me?"

"Just kiss him."

"What?"

"Just kiss him! Once he realizes what a good kisser you are, he'll realize he's loved you all along. Trust me, it'll work."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm a professional! Now, that will be ten sickles."

"Wait… how do you know I'm a good kisser?"

"Last week? Gryffindor Commons Room? After the Quiditch match?"

"Ew. That was _you?"_

_"_Umm, yes?"

"Oh. I mean, _oh._ Well. Nice doing business with you! Thanks for the advice!"

"Uhh…. your welcome?"

~~~LATER~~~

"IT'S RUINED! IT'S ALL RUINED!"

"What's he going on about this time?"

"Oh, hey Pads. He's been whining about losing Lily for the last hour now."

"He lost Lily?"

"He thinks he did."

"How?"

"Some random chick kissed him today, Lily was near by and she didn't look too happy."

"Why should she care? She doesn't even like him… Wait. Random girl? What exactly did she look like? I mean, just out of curiosity."

"Oh, long black hair."

"Blue eyes? About yeh high?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Uh oh. Well, well, well. I got some cash, and I unknowingly did a bit of sabotage. All in all a good day."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh… nothing."

"Is that Sirius? SIRIUS! I SWEAR I WILL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU! YOU PUT HER UP TO THIS, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Uh oh. You know, you'd think you'd be a bit more grateful. I set you up with a nice looking girl!"

"She kissed like my aunts cat!"

"How do you-? Oh… I guess I forgot about that little detail. Well, sorry mate. Better luck next time."

"My Lily! Why couldn't it have been my Lily?"

"Obsessed much?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it! Doing a sequel is a bit hard, because I really don't want to disappoint. Hmmph. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed it! Love you guys, and don't forget to review! All of you who don't review… well… I know who you are. :) **

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius Gets a Girlfriend!

**A/N: So I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses for not writing, but I'm going to tell you anyways… so yeah. As you all probably know, the first story "So Is That a Yes?" was deleted for stupid reasons, so I've been busy reposting it. Plus I'm moving, and that takes a lot of work. Haven't had much time, but I've got a bit of time now, and I'll be posting as much as I can. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter. OH. And I'll be adding some description and setting so that this story doesn't get deleted too.**

* * *

Sirius Black, matchmaker extraordinaire and all around good looking guy, sits alone on a bench thinking to himself about the meaning of life… and maybe how to get a girlfriend. Suddenly seeing his chance, he leaps up and starts casually following a nearby Hufflepuff girl.

"Well, hello there gorgeous. What are you doing walking all by your lonesome? Here, let me carry those books for you."

"Thanks so much! Oh em gee, it gets so hard to carry all these every day! You know? Like, I mean, like, I try but their so heavy. I wish I knew a charm that could carry them for me, but I guess that's why Hogwarts has handsome hunks like you, huh?"

"Uhh… Sorry. I… uhh… I have to go… do something." Sirius dropped her books on the ground, running off as fast as he could.

"James!"

"Ha, what happened there?"

"She talked… like… 'like.'"

"Uhh."

"Yeah."

"So that one was a no-go?"

"Yep. Hey, how're things with Lily going?"

"Bad."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey… I think I have a plan."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Here, follow me."

"Where are we going again? We have to get to Care of Magical Creatures in five minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah. The creatures can wait, but this can't!"

"What are we-?"

"You'll see!"

"I'm not moving until you tell me what we're doing."

Sirius sighed. "Sheesh, you're so stubborn! Okay. So. I need a nice, lasting relationship. Of course, I don't actually know many girls."

"You know Lily and her friends."

"A lot of good that'll do me."

"You know a couple of other girls."

"Yeah, but I've been spending months avoiding them!"

"Why?"

Sirius sighed again, "Why? Because they were too clingy! Wanted a lasting relationship— Wait…"

"Yeahhhh."

"Oh my gosh! James! You're a genius!"

"Why? What was your plan?"

"Mine? Oh, I was going to catch up with Lily and push her into the lake so that the squid can try and eat her."

"WHAT? Why!"

"'Cause then you could save her, and she would fall in love with you!"

"Yeah, because that would work _so well._"

"I think it's a great idea."

"And that's why you are a terrible matchmaker."

"Speaking of matchmaking… I need to get Wormy a girlfriend."

"Why? I mean, he seems happy enough without one and—"

"That's not the point! Come! We must find a clingy girl!" Sirius and James skipped off to Care of Magical Creatures, after which was lunch. Time to make his move.

"Okay guys, I'm going in! Remember that girl I took to one of Slughorn's parties last year?"

"You've never been invited to one of Slughorn's parties!"

"Yeah, but he's too drunk at them to notice who's there anyways."

"Yeah, I remember her."

"Okay, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend!"

"Why her?"

"Because she followed me around for a week afterwards, realllly clingy. Started attempting to brew a love-potion."

"So this is a good idea, why?" Remus asked, joining the conversation.

"Because I want to pursue a career in matchmaking!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks! Oh, and do any of you remember her name?"

Sirius walked over to her end of the Gryffindor table, and slumped down next to her.

"Hey you!" He said, purposefully not using her name.

"Oh my-! Sirius! Um, what are you? I mean, hi!"

"Hey, so anyways, I was wondering… uhh… I haven't really talked to you since the party last year, but it was really fun so—"

"Of course I'll be your official one-and-only perfect girlfriend forever!"

"Um, that's uh, that's great! What… what's your name again?"

* * *

**A/N: So I'm a little rusty, but I hope you can excuse this lack-of-awesome chapter and be patient as I write a better one :) I just really wanted to give something to you guys, y'all are awesome! Oh, and if you could please re-read/re-review "So Is That a Yes?" That would be super awesome. Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	4. Chapter 4: New Cars and Diarrhea

**A/N: Hmm… 411 people have viewed this story, but only 21 reviews… sounds pretty sketchy to me. (I know where you sleep.)**

**So anyways, I FINALLY FINISHED RE-UPLOADING "So is That a Yes?"! Yep. You know what that means? More time to update this! Of course, I have absolutely no time for anything anyways, but at least I can make an effort, right? So anywho, you probably don't want to read a long Authors Note, right? Onward!**

* * *

It's a rainy day at Hogwarts, but Sirius has a brilliant idea to cheer things up a bit.

"James?"

"Yeah mate?"

"I need to discuss an important matter with you."

"Which is?"

"Mygirlfriend reallylikesme andIshouldn't dissapointherbut mostofthetime Ican'teven rememberhername!"

"Say what?"

"I said: My girlfriend really likes me. I mean, like, a lot, and I know I shouldn't disappoint her and break up with her, especially since she's my best chance of winning the bet, but most of the time I can't even remember her name!"

"Cool."

"Cool? That's all you have to say for yourself?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well then….."

Both boys returned to thinking about their current situations. The rain in the background definitely didn't help. Suddenly, Sirius got another idea.

"OOH!"

"Yeah? Thought of a way to break up with your girlfriend?"

"Oh silly willy Jamesy Wamesy! I'm not going to break up with her, I just need a fool-proof way to figure out her name without her knowing I didn't know it to start with."

"Noth—"

"I'M NOT A FOOL, OKAY? I thought we went over this."

"I wasn't going to—"

"Sheesh."

"You're such a girl Sirius."

"Shut up or I'll hit you with my purse."

"Haha, funny one. So anyways, plan?"

"Oh yeah, it actually doesn't have much to do with _my_ girlfriend."

"So it's about Lily?"

"Nope. It's about Wormy's girlfriend!"

"But Wormtail doesn't have a girlfriend…"

"Exactly! That must be fixed!"

"Oh no…"

"With Sirius's Super Awesome Matchmaking Services!"

"Great."

"I know right?"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am Sirius!"

"He seems happy without one."

"That's what you think! Haven't you noticed him crying into his pillow at night because he doesn't have a true love?"

"Uhh, no."

"Me neither, but I'm sure he does it to some extent."

"I think that's a little overboard."

"But still! I think he'd be cute with a Hufflepuff or something! Loyalty, you know?"

"Eh. I think I'll stay out of this one."

"Okay! If you say so."

Sirius said farewell to his friend, before setting off to find Peter Pettigrew. Once he found him, he sprinted over to talk to him.

"Wormy! I've been looking for you everywhere! Don't ever run off and scare me like that again."

"Um, okay?"

"Good. Now how much money do you have?"

"About five Galleons."

"Perfect! I'm about to offer you the best deal you've ever had in your life, are you ready for this?"

"No."

"Grand! Now how would you like me to set you up with your dream girl for the low low price of three Galleons?"

"I don't have a dream girl."

"Pshaw! I'll find you one. Now how does it sound?"

"I'd rather—"

"Perfect! Now I'd like the money upfront, if you know what I mean. I owe Moony some money for chocolate. Did you know he sells it black market? So anywho, I'll just take these! Plus these other two for tips." Sirius reached out, taking the money right out of Peters hand.

"Uhh…" Peter stuttered. "Now then," Sirius began. "Shall we find your match?"

"Uhh…"

"We must start small of course. Here: Give me your best line."

"Line?"

"Pick-Up Line! What, you think the girls are just going to fall to your feet the moment you walk out the door? You have to work at it man, work at it!"

"Okay?"

"Now. THE Most Important Rule Of Dating, Rule Numero Uno, Number One Rule, The Golden Rule, The Most Important Thing, The—"

"I get it! What is it?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I get carried away sometimes."

"So?"

"Oh yeah. THE Most Important Rule Of Dating is to NEVER, and I mean NEVER, tell a girl you like her. It just makes you look stupid."

"Okay. Got it!"

"Now, give me a line!"

"A line?"

"Pick-Up Line! Come on, come on! We don't got all day!"

"Have all day."

"No, we don't."

"No, I mean we don't have all day."

"I just said that."

"No I mean—"

"Drop me a line!"

"Oh! Yeah! So…. You're a girl, huh?"

"… … … … Is that the best you have?"

"Yeah… pretty much."

"Where's the creativity? Where's the pizzaz?"

"Pizzaz?"

"Yeah. Bling! Glamour! The girls like sparkles."

"Okay… hmmm…."

"How about this one: My love for you is like diarrhea! I just can't hold it in."

"Eww?"

"It works, I swear."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it makes a girl laugh, and it shows them you're interested. At the same time."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I know, right? Now you try one."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah! Now go."

"Uh, okay."

"CONFIDENCE!"

"Huh?"

"Confidence is key!"

"Okay… uh."

"No 'uhhs!"

"Okay. Sirius Black!"

"Yes?"

"If you were a car, I'd hop inside you."

"…"

"So? How was that?"

"That was… Ugh, Aghhh! My ears! My innocence! Ehhhhh ehhhh ahhhh. Can I un-hear that? My gosh, Merlin's butt! Sheesh!"

"Was it that great?"

"No. No. No no no."

"I don't get it."

"Wormy? Did you just make that up?"

"Well, yeah."

"Never. Never again."

"So it wouldn't make her laugh?"

"No. It would make her get a restraining order."

"Oh…"

"Maybe we should try this again tomorrow, what do you say?"

"Okay… Do I get my money back?"

"Uh, Gotta go! Bye Wormtail!"

So Sirius went off, his little mind trying to find a way to stage Peter so that a girl would like him. He told James about the little adventure, James had a good laugh, and Sirius tucked that brand new little pick-up-line into his portfolio for someday else. It was official: Wormy would take a lot of work.

* * *

**A/N:… So I didn't realize that Pick-Up Line I wrote was inappropriate until I read it back, then I had some Sirius editing to do to the rest of the story… Anywho, I hope you enjoyed that chapter a bit! As you can see, this one has a bit more running story-line than "So is That a Yes?" So yeah. Tell me what you think in a review! And remember… I can see how many of you review. :) **

**Thanks! –Awesomegirl13 **


	5. Chapter 5: The First Great Plan

**A/N: La di da! I'm back for another chapter!**

After much preparation, Sirius is finally ready to take another stab at Wormy.

"Hi again! I have a new plan."

"yay."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Look Padfoot, I don't think Wormtail's even capable of sarcasm."

"Thanks?"

"Was _that_ sarcasm?"

"No Sirius! Just… never mind. I'm going to go over here and mope about Lily for a bit, okay?"

"Okay! Wish us luck, we're going out for a trial run today!"

"Have fun!"

"Now, Peter, look me in the eye."

"Can I have my money back now?"

"No, I already spent it."

Peter let out a rather large sigh, then Sirius's face lit up again as he said, "Okay, so here's the plan!"

"There's a plan?"

"There's always a plan! Now, you'll approach this girl right here." Sirius drew out a piece of paper with long lines, and Xs along the lines. "What is this thing?" Peter asked.

"This?"

"Yeah, that."

"It's a chart!"

"Of what?"

"Of the tables! See. These are pictures of girls, and where they usually sit at the tables for lunch."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah, now, see this X right here?"

"That one?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Yeah, I see it."

"You are going to use a pick-up line on her."

"Me?"

"Yeah! Have you been practicing?"

"If you were a drug, I'd overdose!"

"No. No no no."

"Umm, okay. That was just one of the first ones in that book you gave me."

"Try another one. Please. Ooh! How about this one?"

"Um, okay. Can you? Uh. Can you touch my arm? So that? Uh? So that I can tell my friends I've? Uh? Been touched by an? Uh? Angel?"

"Pathetic. Pathetic! Say it with confidence! Like this: Hey there beautiful, do you mind placing your hand on my arm, so that I can tell all my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

"You make it look so easy!"

"It _is _easy. Now, after you use that line, you've got to ask her her name. _That is the most important part_. Do not forget to ask her for her name! Then, whether she bites or not, you must tell me her name."

"Okay?"

"Good. Now let us go! Bye James! We're going down to lunch!"

"Wait! I want to go with you!"

The boys went down to lunch, and after eating for a few minutes, Sirius shooed Peter over to a table full of girls. Then they sat back and watched.

"Why is Wormy talking to your girlfriend?"

"He's making a move on her."

"Why? I mean… well… why?"

"Because… well… just watch!"

Suddenly, unexpectedly even, a loud yell came from the table of girls. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU KNOW! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO GET SOME RESPECT FOR WOMEN! NO CHEAP PICK-UP-LINES WILL WORK ON ME, YOU, YOU, YOU RAT! YOU WAIT UNTIL I TELL MY LITTLE SIRI-PIE ABOUT THIS!" Then she slapped Peter Pettigrew. Hard. On the face. He slunk over.

"Wow. Well, that was unexpected."

"Siri-Pie?"

"Why didn't you tell me that was your girlfriend?"

"_Siri-Pie_?"

"Did you find out her name?"

"Wait, _Siri-Pie?_"

"No, I didn't find out her name! She was too busy slapping me!"

"_SIRI-PI—"_

_"_Yeah James! My girlfriend calls me Siri-Pie, okay?"

"Wait, you tricked Peter into finding out your girlfriends name for you? _Nice_."

"Do I get my money back now?"

"_NO!"_

"Oh. Okay."

"Haha, hahaha. Siri-Pie!"

"Prongs!"

"She was pretty attractive."

"Wormy!"

"I still can't believe you tricked Peter like that. That was pretty mean."

"Moony!"

And so, Sirius _still_ didn't find out his girlfriends name. Peter _still_ didn't get a girlfriend, and James just died laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it? Not my best, but again, I've been pretty pressed for time. Thanks guys! Love you!**

**-Awesomegirl13**

* * *

_Follow me on Twitter!: megAmazingness_


	6. Chapter 6: Talk About Smooth

**A/N: Haylo lovely people :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Question at the bottom.**

* * *

"Um, James?" Lily asked, walking over to where him and Remus were sitting, flipping through something.

"YES?" James replied, jumping from his seat with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, cut it out James. So what are you looking at?"

"Oh, this? This is Sirius's notebook."

"And why are you flipping through it?"

"To see just exactly what I'm up against."

"What?"

"What James is trying to say, Lily, is that he's looking through Sirius's private notebook so that he can see exactly how Sirius picks up women."

"MOONY! Thou shalt not call m'lady by that name!"

"What name, Lily?"

"GASP! Thou speakest it again!"

"Potter, why can't Remus say my name?"

"Only I am worthy enough to speaketh the name 'Lily.' You can call her Miss Evans though… or Dolphin. I'm quite fond of the nickname dolphin."

The two looked at James as if he were from another planet, before exchanging looks along with a mutual decision to just ignore James's oddities.

"So anyways, Sirius has a _ton_ of pick-up lines in here, that he uses on girls to make them like him."

"Sounds absolutely pathetic to me!"

"I know, right? But the girls are so desperate it works. The guy's a genius!"

"No! I mean it's pathetic that he doesn't even _try_ to get to know girls based on personality! Pick-up lines disgust me."

"So you're saying James's plan to memorize all of these to try and impress you won't work?"

"Wow. You actually thought that plan would work James? Do you even know me?"

"What? Me? Uh? No? That was never my plan? Moony?"

"Whatever… hey."

"Yeah?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking?"

"We should cast a charm on this so that it changes them all around to insults when he's ready to read them off!"

"That's… genius Lily!"

"Here, I'll read a few off. Be thinking of some ideas, okay Remus? James?"

"Okay!"

"Sure."

"If you had a twin sister, there would be two of the hottest women in the world."

"Wait, does he actually use that one?"

"Maybe."

"I think I've heard him use it."

"But it sucks!"

"Play Nice Lily."

"How about we just change it to 'ugliest?' No need to go overboard or anything."

"Hmm… good idea Moony!"

"Have you ever been to Azkaban? It must be illegal to look this good."

"Wow. That's a good one."

"Are you kidding? It was just about to laugh at how stupid girls are to buy into that."

"How about we just change it to 'It must be illegal to smell that bad?'"

"Point two for Moony."

"Wait, is this a game?"

"No James, I was just… never mind."

"Next one Lily?"

"Okay. Uhh, lets see. Here's one! 'Do you have a name? Or can I just call you Mine?' Ha. I bet this is what Sirius used to pick up his last girlfriend."

"You mean his current one?"

"Not after last night. He dumped her for calling him 'Siri-Pie' in front of his friends."

"Point one for James!"

"Shut up James."

"Aw man!"

"How about this one: I know a great way to burn off the calories from all that food you just ate…."

"Is that serious?"

"No, that was just the wind hitting the window."

"No! I mean has he seriously used that pick-up line before? I mean, really."

"Probably. From what I can see from it, it doesn't even _need_ editing."

"Here, read another one."

"Do you have another heart? Mine seems to have been stolen."

"Gag me with a spoon."

"That's so cheesy! How about we just rip that one out? Spare the girls some nausea."

"Quick, he's coming! DUCK AND COVER!"

James, Sirius, and Lily hid behind a chair, just as Sirius entered, grabbed his notebook, and left. Motioning for the others to follow, Remus Lupin let the group into the Great Hall where Sirius had just stopped in front of a beautiful Ravenclaw.

"Shh! Lets listen in!"

"No duh. Why else would we be sitting here Sher—"

"SHH!"

"Hello Beautiful."

The girl giggled. Sirius looked quickly at notebook, then wrinkled his eyebrow as he looked over the messed up pick-up-lines. He looked back up at her, fully recovered from his quick surprise. "Most guys would try to use a pick-up line on you to tell you how beautiful you are, but you know what I think?"

"What?" She asked, still giggling.

"Pick up lines are for people who can't kiss as well as I do." Then he winked at her, and they both snuck away. Lily, Moony, and Prongs looked absolutely stunned. James looking like he wanted to worship the floor Sirius walked on.

"Wow. I underestimated his absolutely fantastic ability to impress the members of the female gender. I am extremely impressed."

* * *

**A/N: The end! Thanks for reading guys. Love you all so much! **

**Question: How many of you reading this right now are fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? Just out of curiosity… thinking of writing a story about it. Tell me what you think! Later!**

**-Awesomegirl13**

* * *

_Follow me on Twitter!: megAmazingness _


	7. Chapter 7: A Thing for Hufflepuffs

**A/N: Oopsydaisy. Haven't updated in awhile, but I'm still going to pin it on moving… I'm here now though! That's a good thing. Right? Right? Maybe? Okay, so anywaysss. Where was I? Oh. Story. Got it.**

* * *

"So I have this friend, right?" Sirius was saying to a pretty blonde, "He's totally into you. Shhhh! Don't tell him I told you, okay? I really think you two would be perfect for each other, and, since you, you know… rumors get around, and I've heard that. Well, I heard that your boyfriend just broke up with you. Now! I know it hurts, but doesn't it hurt worse to know he's going to get another girl soon? That would hurt me. No! Don't cry! I was just thinking, my friend likes you, and you need someone to make him jealous, so why don't you two start dating? It's the perfect matchup! Right?" The girl stared back at him for a bit, before nodding her head. Sirius was making the rounds, still trying to make up for his mean trick on Wormy.

"That's a good girl! Now, let me introduce you two. Wormy! Over here! His name is Peter by the way, not Wormtail. That's just a nickname."

"Um, okay?"

"Yeah Sirius?"

"Peter, meet Marisa. Marisa, meet Peter. What's that? Ring Ring! Ring ring! My magical device that makes weird noises is calling me in this direction! Ahhhhh!"

"I'm sorry about him, he's a bit—"

"Yeah. I can tell."

The two sat for a bit in silence, before Peter finally got the nerve to start talking. "So. You're a Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah."

"Huh. Wonder what it is with Sirius and Hufflepuffs."

"What's that?"

"Nothing, nothing. So how do you know Sirius?"  
"It's not that large of a school. I'm pretty sure Sirius knows every girl in the entire place."

"Yeah. That… that would be Sirius alright."

"So…"

"So, would you like to hear a joke?"

"Sure?"

"Okay, so there were three girls, right? One was a Ginger, one was a Brunette, and the other was a Blonde. And the blonde was stupid. The brunette goes 'you're stupid' So the blonde pulled out her wand, and yelled the killing curse. Then the blonde died. Because she was holding the wand backwards!"

Just as he was finishing up the joke, Marisa reached out and slapped him in the face, stalking off leaving him alone. Sirius bolted out of the bushes. "Wormy!"

"Sirius? What were you doing in the bushes?"

"Hiding. You just blew it with her!"

"Yeah, I don't get it! She seemed to like me enough! I was doing what you told me to, and trying to make her laugh!"

"You don't tell blonde jokes to a blonde. Ever."

"Oh, she was blonde?"

"Were you even paying attention?"

"Well I was trying to gauge her personality. I thought her hair was more of a dirty blonde, or a strawberry blonde."

"it's still blonde!"

"But… But… I… She seemed nice!"

Sirius sighed. "Well….. I can probably still salvage this one." Sirius ran over to catch up with Marisa.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Bye."

"What? What'd I do?"

"The guy was a total jerk!"

"He didn't mean anything by it—"

"Yeah. And you don't _really_ flirt with every girl you see."

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"Never mind. The point is, since it didn't work out with him… maybe you wouldn't mind a backup plan?"

"I don't understand."

"Maybe… you can do me a favor?"

"Which would be?"

"You can give me the pleasure of dating the most wonderful woman in the world?"

"Yeah. You're a crappy friend."

"What?"

"I said you're a crappy friend. Later Sirius. I'm going to go… you know, maybe find a real guy?"

"… She…"

"Hey Sirius! Wassup?"

"Hi James."

"Ooh, who was that chick?"

"She was immune."

"Huh?"

"She was… she was immune to the Sirius charm… I don't… What should I do?"

"Uhh…"

"What's up with you today?"

"I was just thinking… and maybe… well… I read this magazine."

"Oh no. You haven't been reading WizardsWorld Weekly again, have you?"

"No. I was just thinking that maybe…"

"What?"

"Oh. Never mind."  
"No! What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Look, I've given you my best advice and you never take it!"

"Your best advice?"

"Yes. I told you to never tell a girl you like her because-"

"—Because it just makes you look stupid. I know."

"But you told her you liked her anyways! And what happened?"

"I look stupid?"

"Yes! Now get your head in the game Prongs! If we're all in this together, we can get yourself a girl friend."

"Okay?"

"See, it's all about breaking free from expectations."

"What?"

"We just need to do something she won't expect of us."

"Like what?"

"Like… I don't know. Giving up."

"Is this a trick?"

"No! Just trust me. Have I ever let you down?"

"Hmm….. You're right! You're the best mate!"

"Why don't you tell Peter that…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

And so the two boys began plotting their plan of plotting to not plan on playing hard to get.

Did that confuse you?

It confused me.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah…. *dodges blow.* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've been busy moving! Wahhhh! I hope you enjoy it though! I did it for you! I DID THIS FOR YOU! **

***cough* anyways, it has High School Musical references, so that makes it cool… Kaylater. I plan on updating more soon, but don't hold me to that. **

**Love you! Review to give me inspiration!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	8. Chapter 8: Drama Llama's in the Bahama's

**A/N: Look! I got one to you pretty quickly. Just like I kinda sorta promised. **

**Disclaimer: Have I done one of these lately? Don't sue me! I don't own! meeep.**

* * *

Sirius and his best friend James are sitting in a boring class. Don't ask me which class, because it was so boring I wasn't paying attention. As they walked out, they left a note lying on the floor. This is the content of that note:

_James! Psst! James!_

You don't have to whisper Sirius. We're writing, not talking.

_But whispering is no fun :) What's the bee in your bonnet?_

Bee? Bonnet?

_What's your problem?_

Oh, Me? Problem? Naw. I'm cool.

_No you aren't! You're a dweeb!_

Thanks?

_No problem. So anyway Jose_

My name isn't Jose.

_Does it matter? Ooh! So what did a fireman name his kids?_

Jose and Hose B.

_What? How'd you guess it?_

You told it to me yesterday.

_Ah. I see. So I got another girlfriend._

Congragafreakinlations.

_Thanks! I enjoy having your support._

So why'd you pass me this note to start with?

_What? A guy can't talk to his best friend?_

Not this guy. You have ulterior motives.

_Pshaw. Maybe. I have something to show you when we get outside._

Something to-?

_Yeah. It's something I ordered in the Wizard Post earlier. It was delivered to me by a super fat owl._

Nice to know.

_But anywho. It'll help you with Lily._

Ooh, tell me more!

_You're such a girl._

Thanks?

_It's a llama._

WHAT?

_You told me a few days ago you wanted a llama to make things more interesting!_

I never said that.

_Yes! You did. You said, and I quote, "Hogwarts is getting too boring lately. Nothing exciting has happened! Sheesh. We need a bit of llama to make things more interesting."_

SIRIUS!

_What?_

Not llama, _drama_. We need a bit of _drama_.

_Well it looks like we've just gotten that too._

Sirius!

_Well what are we supposed to do with the llama?_

We? We? You're the one who bought it!

_It was your idea._

No it—Wait. How did you even get the llama here?

_I told you it was a really fat owl. But you can still give it to Lily as a gift!_

You really think she'd enjoy an owl as a gift?

_Why not!_

I don't know…

_Just trust me on this._

Hmm… Ohkay. We'll give her the llama once class ends.

_Thanks! Oh, and that'll be 50 Galleons._

WHAT?

_Hey! Llama's don't come cheap you know. _

And so Sirius and James ended up in the courtyard, with a llama, wearing a bow, waiting for Lily.

"Here she comes, here she comes!"

"Yeah, I know James. I can see her too."

"Hello Sirius, Potter."

"Hi Lily!"

"Uh. James? Why are you riding a llama?"

"It's for you! I thought we might be able to ride off into the sunset on it!"

"What did-? I mean, what am I supposed to do with a llama?"

"Cause some drama."

"With yo mamma."

"In the Bahamas."

"Or sing some songas."

"That was a weak one."

"Yo mamma!"

"Drama!"

"Llama!"

"GUYS! Cut it out! Quit rhyming. Sheesh. Thank you for the llama James, it's quite… uhh… delightful. I can possibly transfigure it into something actually useful."

"NO!"

"No what, Sirius?"

"You can't transfigure it into something else! He… he has a name."

"?What?"

"He has a name. His name is Harold."

"Oh Merlin."

"Well then. In that case, since you seem so… attached. You can have it back. Good day boys."

The boys sat there with their llama for a bit, before Sirius finally spoke.

"Well… that went well."

"She… She talked to me! And didn't hex me! Sirius? Do you know what this means? SHE LOVES ME!"

Sirius just sighed. All was well.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo I got you another chapter pretty soon. Forgiven yet? Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review.**

**Oh Sirius. And his obsession with Llamas. **

_-Awesomegirl13 _


	9. Chapter 9: A Confusing Situation for Lil

**A/N: Look, see, I'm not forgetting you again! Schools about to start soon though, so know promises about what the rest of August will look like.**

* * *

"Hey Lily." Said Sirius, as he and James walked towards her. She hit her palm against her head, then looked around, as if searching for an escape route.

"LILY! MY DARLING!"

"And you wonder why she doesn't like you back."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're kind of… extreme."

"Thanks?"

"What's with your habit of thanking me every time I insult you?"

"Sheesh! I was just saying…. I mean… I don't… Are you OK?"

"What do you mean am I okay?"

"You seem like you're in a bit of a bad mood."

"No. I'm in a great mood, thank you very much. I didn't just get dumped by my new girlfriend."

"You got a new girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Yesterday."

"And she already broke up with you? Oz's Pants, you're terrible at girls."

"Excuse me? I'm smoother than your Aunt Penny's famous Pumpkin Pudding, thank you very much."

"If you insist."

"So… Did you guys just come over here to argue in front of me, or did you actually have something to say?"

"Oh! LILY! I almost forgot you were here! Just coming over for my daily dose of 'I love you!'"

"Oh joy."

"Look Sirius! She's happy to see me!"

"I'm not happy to see you."

"What? She's not happy to see me?"

"Why aren't you happy to see him Lily? Do you think he's ugly or something?"

"What? No! I don't think he's ugly."

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

"No. I don't think you're beautiful."

"So you think I'm ugly? Sirius! She thinks I'm butt ugly!"

"No! James, I don't think you're ugly. Okay?"

"See James! She likes your beautiful face. And your handsome eyes. And gorgeous hair. And—"

"Cut it out Sirius! I don't think he's _that_ attractive."

"Ooh! So you think I'm attractive?"

"No. I don't think you're attractive."

"What? Does that mean I'm, dare I say it, unattractive?"

"No! Stop twisting my words around! I don't think you're unattractive."

"So you think I'm attractive?"

"I don't care about your face either way!"

"So… does this mean you don't care about me at all?"

"Ugh! James, you are insufferable! Sirius, would you kindly explain to your friend what I mean?"

"Look James, it's like this. She thinks you're hotter than the sun. She's extremely attracted to your face. _However_, she's quite embarrassed by this fact, so every time you bring it up she tears you down by saying you're ugly. Capeesh?"

"WHAT? No! That's not what I mean!"

"Really Lily? Hotter than the sun? That's so sweet!"

"Look James, I'm sure some people might find your face attractive. _However_, I am not attracted to your face personally. In fact, most of the time I'd rather your face leave me alone. You're a fairly nice person, and so is your face, but I am only your friend. Sometimes. So I personally do not like your face. At all. Is this understood?"

"Aw! Lily! You're ruining all our fun!"

"Oh come off it Sirius. Why don't you find another girl to shag."

"Offensive…."

"Look, I'm going to go now. Okay? You… go play with your pet llama or something."

"…okay."

"Oh, and by the way, have you seen Peter anywhere? We're paired together for Potions, but I haven't seen him since the other day."

"Wormy? Oh. I actually haven't really seen him around. Huh. That's funky. What about you Sirius? Seen him anywhere?"

"Uh oh…"

"Sirius?"

"I… uh… Have to go. BE RIGHT BACK!"

"Where'd he go off too?"

"Who knows. Farewell my little Lily-Poo! Until we meet again."

"Ugh. Gag me with a spoon."

And so the conversation ended. To this day no one really knows what exactly happened to Peter Pettigrew, only that he smelled a lot like a chocolate chip pancake…..

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If you did, review and let me know! If**** you didn't like it, well then… review and let me know what I can improve! I love you guys, so yeah…**

**_EEP! AVPS:AV3D! _**

**Anywho. Later gaterz!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **

**PS. So I know I can barely keep up with the ones I have, but I'm considering doing a RosexScorpius future gen story. Thoughts? I even have a summary written out for it, if anyone wants to PM me about it feel free. **


	10. Chapter 10: Slythindor Romance?

**A/N: Back again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Although part of me has a hard time believing that JK Rowling would actually sue me if I forgot my disclaimer…**

* * *

It was another boring day at Hogwarts, and Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were discussing the same boring topics as always.

"So wait, do you guys ever listen to Wizard Rock? Wrock is definitely my favorite genre."

"Neh. I sort of prefer Wizard Pop/Alternative."

"There's no such thing as Wizard Pop/Alternative! Alternative and Pop are on, like, totally separate ends of the spectrum."

"Okay, fine. Well, I like Wizard Country better than I like Wrock. I don't know, something about it just puts me off."

"Oh blah blah. Wizard Country sucks! Like, what is it anyways?"

"Oh quit arguing guys. Are you going to help me write this essay, or not Remus?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't understand why you can't do it yourself though?"

"Because it's _harrrrd_."

"Oh whine, whine."

"Wine? That sounds pretty good right now."

"Not wine, whine!"

"And Firewhiskey is better than wine anyways."

"GUYS! How about none of us drink any alcoholic beverages while we're supposed to be doing homework. Sound good?"

"Every party needs a pooper, that's why we invited you. Party Pooper Party Pooper! Remus is a party pooper!"

"Oh come on. Shut up Sirius!"

"Neverrrrr!

"So lets go prank a Slytherin."

"We could get caught."

"Marauders map!"

"Yeah, yeah. That was just my excuse for staying here to finish my homework."

"Oh Merlin."

"I just don't want to fail my OWLs, is that _so _hard?"

"Yeah. I hear the DADA section is super hard. They have a whole ten questions on Werewolfs!"

"Oh my. I don't know if I'll be able to handle that one."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure the Animagus section'll be harder."

"Oh, definitely."

"Well, if you guys aren't planning on going, I'll go by myself!"

"Bye."

"Later."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Yeah, yeah. James, you coming?"

"Nope. I need to work on perfecting this love potion."

"That plan'll backfire."

"Says you!"

"Mm. Okay, later."

Sirius grabbed the Marauders map, and James's invisibility cloak, and headed towards the dungeons where the Slytherin Commons room is. He heard hushed voices, and saw an extremely gorgeous girl.

"I told you, I don't want to date you anymore!"

"But I'm—"

"No! Get your hands off me. You're a complete creep, okay? And you smell like dungbeetles all the time. Bugger off, okay?"

"You _can't_ dump me."

"Says who?"

"Says me! Why would you even want to dump me? I'm a pureblood, I'm handsome, I'm attractive, I play Quiditch, I'm the full package!"

"Yeah. Too bad you're lacking a personality."

"I've got an awesome personality!"

"Look, I'm tired, and you're being really loud right now. Good night."

Sirius stood there for a good ten minutes, before heading back upstairs to the Gryffindor Commons room.

"Guys! I'm back!"

"So… how'd it go?"

"I met my future wife."

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Wait, where?"

"She was standing outside the dungeons!"

"A Slytherin?!"

"Maybe."

"Traitor!"

"Oh shut up James."

"Slytherins scare me."

"Of course they do Peter. Well, don't mind me, I'm going to be singing songs of happiness upstairs now!"

And thus, a new adventure begins. The next morning was as boring as ever, and they were all sitting in pretty much the same place.

"Ughhhhhh!"

"What?"

"I'm soooo bored. Things are getting too static around here."

"Yeah, we need something exciting to happen."

"Oh look! Is Moony finally loosening up a bit?"

"Haha, very funny."

"What's with Sirius?"

"Who knows, who cares? He's been sitting in the same place forever."

"Enjoy just staring into space, huh Sirius?"

"What?"

"Haha. Yeah. Okay Sirius, we need to get out outside to see some fresh air."

"I just can't stop thinking about that girl."

"Sheesh, what is she, a goddess or something?"

"She must've been! She was just so gorgeous!"

"uh huh. Yeah. Of course."

"No really!"

"She was a Slytherin."

"Lets go find her."

"You're acting like James."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"It means he's acting like a bloody idiot!"

"Thanks guys."

"No problem James."

"Watch her be, like, your second cousin or something."

"Merlin I hope not."

"How would that work out?"

"Oh come on. Sirius is part of 'The Most Nobel and Ancient Pureblood Family of Black.' Remember? They're related to pretty much everyone."

"You shouldn't be judging Prongs, you're pureblood too, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. But I don't have a crush on a Slytherin."

"I NEVER SAID IT WAS A CRUSH! I just said she looked like a goddess so I must find her."

"Okay?"

"Who knows! Maybe she'll like what she sees. I'm not looking for commitment, I mean, you know me!"

"Yeah. Told you so."

"Told me what?"

"You can't do commitment!"

"Oh not that again."

"Well…. you guys can keep fighting, and I'll go sneak out to Honeydukes through the Secret Passage. James? Invisibility cloak? May I?"

"As long as I can go with you!"

"Fine. You guys go, have fun. Peter!"

"What?"

"You can come with me! We're going to find that Slytherin!"

"Goody."

"Look guys! Peter can barely mask his excitement! This should be fun."

* * *

**A/N: There you go, another chapter :) So I know I haven't been giving you my best lately, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to step it up again soon. Any lines/phrases/ideas or anything you have that you want to give me, feel free to PM them to me, or even review it. (Although there is no promise I'll use any of them. [I have to say this so that I don't get deleted as interaction.]) Thanks guys! Oh, and I _have _decided to write a ScorpiusxRose story, and I'm going to start writing it ASAP. So expect it up soon. **

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13**

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11: Furry Little Problem

**A/N: Well. I haven't updated in a week, but at least my new Scorose story is up! Check it out as soon as you're done reading this (: Because I don't think you will regret doing that. So yeah. Anywho, here's another chapter for you! I don't own HP. By the way. Just in case you were wondering. Oh. And I've recently gotten really into Wrock. So if anyone else over there likes wrock, drop me a review with your favorite Wrock song!**

* * *

"Padfoot? What are you doing?" Peter asked, questioning the fact that Sirius had positioned himself behind a rather large bush, and now had leaves sticking out of all places.

"Shhh!" Sirius shushed. "I'm stalking that pretty Slytherin girl."

"That one again?"

"That one _again? _No! That one _always._"

"Always. Yeah. For like, two days."

"She's the one! She's the one who's going to help me win the bet and help me launch my matchmaking business!"

"I thought you gave up the matchmaking business?"

"NEVER!"

"Okay…"

"Now shush! She might see us."

"She's the one talking to Lily, right?"

"Oh shoot. I didn't realize that. Well Wormy, cross your fingers on this one and hope she doesn't—"

Just then, Lily turned and saw them in the bushes. "Sirius? Peter? What the? What are you doing in the bushes?"

"What _aren't_ you doing in the bushes?"

"I'm not in the bushes. You are."

"Shoot! The reverse psychology plan didn't work."

"Sirius I don't think that was—"

"Wormy! Don't talk!"

The Slytherin girl looked super confused. "Wormy?" She said questioningly to herself. Lily realized the Slytherin girls confusion. "Oh! Jadyn, this is Sirius, and Peter."

"Jadyn." Sirius said, love in his voice.

"Um. Sorry Lily, I think I need to go do something now. Nice meeting you?"

"NO DON'T LEAVE MY LOVE!"

"_What?_"

"I said… uhh… don't breath the mud!"

"Bye Lily."

Silence for approximately ten seconds, before Peter said, "Well that went well!"

"Yeah. Sure Peter."

"What went well?"

"Oh hi Lily. I'm going to leave now."

"Wait! I have a question!"

"Yeah?"

"Does Remus have a dog?"

"What?!"

"Did Remus get a dog?"

"What?!"

"Di—"

"No- Uh. I heard you I just didn't understand the question."

"I thought it was fairly straightforward."

" No. Uh.. No I mean he doesn't have a dog, it's just… Why do you ask?!"

"Oh no reason. I mean, you guys are always talking about his 'furry little problem,' but I never hear the dog barking or anything, which is what I just assumed you were talking about. And dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts."

"Oh! Uh no. He just… uhh… he has a problem with chest hair?"

"Ew?"

"Yeah. Don't say anything though! He gets super embarrassed about it really easily."

"Oh of course! That's very understandable. I won't say anything, I promise. Sorry I was so nosy, I just…"

"Shh! S'okay. Now don't you need to get to class?"

"Oh! Yeah! Thanks Sirius. You rock. Later!"

Sirius walked away, relief flooding his chest again. Just as he was beginning to walk away, James came running over.

"Was that Lily?!"

"_No_. It was my great Aunt Pearl."

"Oh…. really?"

Sirius sighed. "No James. It was Lily."

"Then why did you—"

"Sarcasm just goes right over your head, doesn't it?"

"Sar—"

"Shh. Don't think on it too much Prongs."

"So did she say anything about me?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Naw. We were talking about Moony."

"WHAT?! SHE LIKES MOON?! I TRUSTED HIM! I TRUSTED HIM AND HE BETRAYED MEEEE! Where is 'e? Lemme at 'im!"

"Whoa! James! Chill out. We were just talking about his 'furry little problem.'"

"What? You told her? Sirius! We're unregistered Animagi, we could get in serious trouble for that. You do realize that right? We could end up in Azkaban!"

"Oh don't get your robes in a twist. I'm about as likely to end up in Azkaban as you are to marry Lily. Don't overreact, I'm pretty sure Snape is the only one who knows."

"No thanks to you… Although if any of us were to end up in Azkaban, it would probably end up being you."

"Yeah, yeah. It was a close call though. She asked if he had a dog."

"Who?"

"Remus!"

"Where?"

"No… Never mind."

"Wait, she asked if he had a dog? What'd you say?"

"Well… I sort of said he had a problem with chest hair…"

"Ew?"

"That was her reaction."

"Well at least I won't have to worry about them dating any time ever."

"Yeah. Don't tell Moony though, he might just be a bit mad."

"Just a wee bit."

"Wee bit?"

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

Then they all rode off into the sunset on Alpacas, and sang starkid musical numbers.

The end.

No, just kidding. They actually just ended up late for class.

* * *

**A/N: Well. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to check out my new story, because it would make me super happy! And don't forget to review this one. Just because. **

**And all of you who fave and follow without leaving a review—I know who you are. :) **

**Thanks!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	12. Chapter 12: Did I Mention I'm Rich?

**A/N: So I actually have some pretty valid reasons for not updating. A.) Moving. B.) School Starting. C.) Speech Tournaments and D.) Laziness. Oh. And the minor fact that _Dear Fanfiction_ got deleted, totally smashing my moral. Oh well. **

**So anywho, I'm back again for all you lovely readers, and I'll try to update as many stories as possible! Plus, I'm hyper and in a bad mood. So lets see what kind of story _that_ combination turns out….. (Can you say _sarcasm?_)**

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon. (Isn't it always?) It was chilly. It was cold. And Sirius was on another mission.

"Siriussssssssss!" Prongs moaned, always complaining. "I thought you were going to help me go over this plan one final time! This. Needs. To work! You promised that if I helped sneak you out of detention, that you would help me intercept Lily-Flowers date with that Ravenclaw dude."

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius replied, brushing off his promise.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?"

"More like who."

"Who what?"

"Who's on my mind."

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What's on your mind."

"More like who."

"Who's on your mind?"

"That Slytherin girl. I really think that—"

"Oh give it a break Padfoot!"

"Hey! I never get mad about your constant pining after Lily!"

"Yeah you do! All the time!"

"True…. but seriously. Help me out this one time. See her over there?"

"That one?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"I LOVE HER THAT'S WHAT!"

"Oh. Well. Let us go then."

James and Sirius wandered discretely over to The Slytherin Girl. (They actually skipped over, pausing every few steps to hide behind bushes. Very discrete.) Sirius slid himself down on the bench, eternally his smooth-with-the-ladies self.

"Hey pretty girl."

"What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just felt the need to come over here and tell you that _you_, my dear girl, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire time at Hogwarts."

"Your entire time, huh? Exactly how many girls have you seen?"

"Hundreds. But believe me, you're by far the most fine looking."

"And what if I told you I wanted I guy who adored me for more than just the outside?"

"I'd tell you to get to know me a bit better."

"Well I think that—"

"PUKE! Oh my Godric Gryffindor! Is that really the best you could come up with Sirius?" James said, hopping out of the bushes. The Slytherin girl gave James a once over, a smiling coming onto her face.

"Who's this handsome guy?"

"Oh he's taken." Sirius said, "Now as I was saying.—"

"Did he say 'oh my Godric Gryffindor?'"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"So you guys are Gryffindor's then?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I… umm. I have to get going then, okay?"

"WAIT! I… Have I mentioned my family? I come from a very wealthy pureblood line."

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely. One of the most ancient and noble houses. And have I mentioned I'm very rich?"

"Yes you have, but feel free to mention it again."

"I'm very rich. In fact, I have my own motorcycle. A _flying_ motorcycle."

"Maybe you could take me for a ride sometime?"

"Oh definitely. How does next Tuesday sound? I think I'm free… unless I get a detention before then."

"A bad boy, huh? Well, since your friend over here is taken, I think I'm free that night."

"Well then, I'll see you then. I have to go now though, need to buy some diamonds for the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Later! Oh. And I like Ruby's."

Sirius walked off, cooler than ice. Dragging James behind him as he walked.

"James! What do I do?!"

"About what?"

"I need Ruby's!"

"Then buy her some Ruby's."

"What's a Ruby?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Well… LILY! Oh thank Godric, I bet she'll know."

"Hello Potter. Hello Black."

"Why _hello_ Lily!"

"Black, no. Just no."

"Oh come on! You know you love us!"

"Not so much."

"Hey Lily-Flower?"

"Oh not you too."

"Can you do us a favor?"

"Absolutely not."

"GREAT!"

"I said no."

"Well, it's not too complicated."  
"Because I have absolutely nothing better to do with my time. No sir, it's not like I have buckets of homework to do. Or a life."

"Good! What's a Ruby?"

"A what?"

"A Ruby. Sirius's new girlfriend requires Ruby's, but I can't think of any girls named Ruby _at _Hogwarts! Can you go hunt one down for me?"

"Oh Merlin. Spare me please."

"Spare you from what? Is she mean?"

"Ruby's are a type of gemstone."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah."

"Well how were we supposed to know that! I don't know about girly stuff."

"Says the guy who hit me with his purse last week."

"It. Was. A _SATCHEL!"_

"Of course it was. Excuse my ever growing ignorance."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"_No_."

"Good. Because I don't like sarcasm. It goes straight over my head."

"I'm leaving now."

"Farewell sweet Lily!"

"I'm not even going to answer that?"

"…"

"…"

"That went well."

Sirius and James then proceeded to buy a Ruby from the same website they bought the llama on. Wasn't the best quality, but hey! At least they got a discount!

* * *

**A/N: Well then. Maybe not the most interesting chapter, but I'm hoping to throw something awesome in there next time! Later guys!**

**-Awesomegirl13**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! They've created a little review box underneath here. Brand new. Just click in it and type a few words, easy as pie.**

**bye! **


	13. Chapter 13: Sirius is Breaking Free

**A/N: Back again guys! Did you miss me? I missed me….**

***cough* Anyways, here's another chapter for you all! I'll spare the excuses.**

**Disclaimer: (because I have to do these every once in awhile to keep me from being sued. suck.) I do not own Harry Potter. (Because you guys had no idea…..)**

* * *

The boys were in the library studying. I'm not even going to mention which boys, because I'm pretty sure everyone at Hogwarts knows who I could possibly be talking about. James coughed behind Sirius, in a not so subtle way. Sirius gave no reaction. James coughed again. Sirius rolled his eyes. James coughed one more time, louder. Sirius shifted in his chair and tried to pretend not to hear. James burst out into an all out coughing fit. Sirius turned around, snapping,

"What is it now?"

"Huh? Oh… nothing." James replied.

"Oh no. No telling me nothing's wrong, you pretty much burst out of your seat coughing just a minute ago! No way that was nothing."

"Just… allergies."

"James…"

"Well… I need some help with Lily."

"Of course."

"Yeah! And… Well… I want to make her jealous."

"Like that's ever going to happen. She hates you, remember?"

"Stop being in a bad mood Pads!"

"Me? Bad mood? I have absolutely no idea what you could possible be talking about."

"Well, normally this is where you'd jump out of your chair and go, 'I've got a plan! It'll only cost you fifty cents, but I have to charge you, if you understand, because I business isn't business unless you charge money!' and then start rambling about your matchmaking stuff."

"Well if you have the conversation down to a science, I see know reason why I should engage in it with you."

"Sirius…"

"James."

"Sirius."

"James."

"Sirius!

"Look. I'm sorry that I don't just sit here all day waiting for you to have a petty problem for me to fix."

"But… that's normally what you do."

"Just go away James." James slunked off, wondering what could have possibly gotten into Sirius. Then he tapped Remus on the shoulder and they both departed.

"Moony, I just don't know what's gotten into Pads!"

"I'd think it's a bit obvious."

"Obvious?"

"He's just nervous about his date tomorrow!"

"He has a date tomorrow? Oh! You mean with that Ruby chick?"

If there was a wall around, Remus would have hit his head against it.

"What?" James asked, puzzled by Remus's annoyed expression.

"Her name isn't Ruby. Her name is Jadyn."

"Same difference."

"No wonder he's mad at you."

"HE'S MAD AT ME?! Oh my Godric! What'd I even do wrong?!"

"I'm just taking a guess here, but he's probably just nervous about his date tomorrow. Nerves normally make him pretty edgy."

"So…. do you think this Ruby girl is really into him?"

"Yeah, I think she is. They talk all the time."

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! Moony! You need to help me sabotage. I want things to work out for Pads, really, but he CAN NOT get a girlfriend. Ever. He has to stay single! HE HAS TO!"

"Sheesh." Lily said, coming up behind the two, unnoticed before this point. "I never thought of you as the jealous type Potter."

"Me? Jealous? No! It's just. Lily. You. Me. Jadyn. No! SIRIUS CANNOT GET A GIRLFRIEND! Lily. Go out with me, just one date. Just one! Give me a chance, please, I BEG Of YOU!"

"Woah. Remus? Care to explain?"

"I can honestly say I have no idea what's going on."

"Matchmaking! Me! Sirius!"

"Remus….. Did Potter just say he wants us to set him up with Black? Does he realize how creepy that is?"

"NO! LILY! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"I think he needs to take a chill pill."

"I. Do. Not. Need. A CHILL PILL!"

"Violence is never the answer Potter."

"Neither is cursing peoples brains out Lily, but that never stops you from continuously hurting me."

"What exactly is going on here again Remus?" Lily asked, turning away from James and changing the subject.

"We're trying to figure out what Sirius's problem is."

"Black's probably just nervous about his date with Jadyn tomorrow night."

"How does everyone know about this date with Ruby but me?!"

"You just don't pay attention James."

"You… you called me James."

"My mistake Potter. Now, if you excuse me I must be going. Oh, and Potter, have a talk with Black, would you? He's just nervous, and being a good friend for a change couldn't do you much harm. I don't much approve of him and Jadyn together anyways, but—"

"I don't need your approval Evans." Sirius said, out of nowhere. Emerging from the library.

"Padfoot! No need to call Lily, Evans! We're all tight, aren't we?"

"Not if she doesn't approve of me and Jadyn. We're meant to be, and anyone who can't see that should just bugger off."

"Umm…. Bye Sweet Lily, I think we must be going." James dragged Sirius out, all the way back to their room.

"SIRIUS! What are you doing down there? You're ruining my chances with Lily!"

"What chances?"

"Dude, you're losing it. Are you sure you should be hanging around this girl? I mean, obviously if she doesn't approve… I mean, she is Slytherin"

"Just shut up, okay? You don't know anything."

"Pads, look at me. Get Your Head in the Game! We're All in This Together. We have pranks to complete, Slytherin's to mess with! You can't mess up the system here! But. You. Can't. Mess. Up. Me. And. Lily!"

"System? That's it. I'm Breaking Free. You just don't get it James. This could be The Start of Something New!"

"You're acting really weird Padfoot…"

"I think she can be What I've Been Looking For."

"No Sirius. She probably isn't, this is probably just another crush."

"But I know her name this time!"

"What's her last name."

"I'll…. figure that out tomorrow."

"What Time Is It?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind. I'll figure it out later."

"You can Bet On It."

"Bet on what?"

"That I'll figure out her last name eventually, and we'll get married. Maybe I should buy her a llama!"

"NO!"

"Look James, you just don't get it… but I think We Gotta Go Our Own Way."

"What?!"

"I think, that since you're obviously too self-centered to help me with Jadyn even though I've always been there for you and Lily, that we should just stop being friends."

"Who's Jadyn?"

"See James! Maybe Lily has been right about you all these years. I'm going to bed."

"But…. but… but we live together!"

"I said, good night James. Maybe you can find a new best friend tomorrow."

James sat there. For a really long time. And it was pretty freaking scary, because for the first time in awhile, he had no Padfoot…

* * *

**A/N: Threw in a bit of HSM, but for the most part this was a pretty depressing chapter… huh… **

**Well, review it anyways!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	14. Chapter 14: So That Went Well

**A/N: I lack internet connection in my life at the present. Moving into a new place, no wifi, complete torture. Plus lots of homework, Lab Reports, History Projects, and Iliad Reading for English. Bottom line is, I have valid excuses. Besides, I'm writing this months before I'm even going to be able to post it. Currently it is September, and the day after my birthday. (Say Happy Birthday in your reviewsies guys!) So anyways, I'll post this up when I can, but you might not even get it until December. Stupid wifi. **

**Disclaimer: Oh just shut up.**

* * *

All knowing being that I am, I could clearly hear Sirius Black muttering as he walked down the halls. No, scratch that, I didn't even _need_ to be all knowing to know he was muttering in the halls. The entire school heard him muttering down the halls… He's not the best at the whole silent muttering thing.

"James Potter….. I don't need…. I'm fine… too obsessed… Lily… show them… I'll be… Ugh!"

"Sirius?" Jadyn said, coming up behind him.

"Oh! Jadyn! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"We have a date, remember? You were going to take me up on your flying motorcycle?"

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! Sorry babe, I just got a little… preoccupied. You know, the usual. My 'friends' don't necessarily approve of my relationship with you."

"Of course. Yeah, whatever," Jadyn said, leaning over and beginning to kiss him.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Kissing me. I mean, not that you're a bad kisser or anything, but I just sort of… want to take it a bit slower. Here, sit down."

"Sirius Black, wanting to take a relationship slow? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just… lets talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah! Talk! I hardly know anything about you and… well… I want a lasting relationship."

"Lasting?"

"Yes! Approximately one month at least."

"Okay then. Lets talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Um. I don't know. You're the one who wanted to talk in the first place. Just… tell me a story or something."

"Okay. Well… I'll tell you about my family maybe? Couples talk about that, right?"

"Um, sure."

"Well one time my Aunt Pearl fell into a punch bowl at my uncles funeral."

"That's hilarious! I have an Aunt Pearl too!"

"What a… small world."

"We went to a party one time, and she got so drunk she fell off the balcony during the Annual House Elf Beheading."

"That's odd. We have House Elf Beheadings too."

"Yeah, it's some weird thing my grandmother does…"

"Mine too….."

"What exactly is your last name again?"

"Oh come on. You have to be kidding. We're dating, and you don't even know my last name?"

"Fine Sirius, what's _my _last name?"

"Oh come on. That's _unfair_. I didn't even know your first name until Tuesday!"

"Then what's your last name?"

"Fine. Black. My last name is Black. Sirius Black."

"Oh crap! No no no no no no _no!_ This totally wasn't supposed to happen again!"

"What do you mean?"

"I told my mom to stop setting me up with Cousins!"

"But… We're not—"

"My name is Black too. We're related."

"I… uh… I have to go. AHHHH! JAMES FREAKING JAMES POTTER FREAKING AHHHHH! ASDFGHJKL!"

Sirius sprinted away, leaving Jadyn sitting awkwardly in the dust. He ran all the way back to the Gryffindor commons room, not even stopping to catch his breath.

"Black."

"Potter."

"Back so early from your date with your precious pureblood Slytherin girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Have you stopped obsessing over her?"

"You're one to talk. With your constant Evans obsession."

"Whatever. What happened? You don't look too well."

"We were….. Prongsieeeeee! We were related! You were right."

"Come on, Mate. I'm sorry. I—"

"If I say 'I told you so' so help me James."

"I wasn't… I'm sorry. I really am. You know I didn't mean all that I said, right? You know that?"

"Yeah. I didn't really mean what I said either. I was just… I mean, I wanted it to work out, you know? She was _so_ pretty. And… well… my family would've approved."

"But you don't even care about—"

"Yes James! I do, okay? I mean, they're all complete incestuous idiots, but… They're my family, and they hate me."

"…"

"Of course they would have liked her James… She was my cousin, she wouldn't have even had the trouble of changing her last name. What are the chances, eh?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I might be losing my touch, but it'll get upbeat in the next chapter. I just wanted a little depth, you know? **


	15. Chapter 15: New Plan, Just Wing It

**A/N: Back again! Same authors note as last time applies. _Update: I GOT WIFI AGAIN! And now I can update. So I'm posting this, and as soon as I'm done posting this I've got another one coming. It's really long. And I'm quite proud of it. So yeah_**

* * *

Things went back to usual, and, as usual, Sirius had come up with another "fool-proof" plan to get Lily and James together.

"James, now that we're friends again, I see no reason why I shouldn't help you get your dream girl!"

"Don't listen to him James, he's been helping you for the last couple years and nothing's happened."

"Something happened! Shut up Moony, stop swaying him. Now James, I was thinking, and I know how I'm going to work this out!"

Moony sighed and went back to his homework.

"Now look here, they sell these shirts, right? And on them, it says 'Kiss me! I'm Irish!' And…. well…"

"So you're saying that by wearing a stupid shirt Lily is just going to fall in love with James?"

"Moony, you're running my groove here. So anyways James, I was thinking you could just walk up to her, and be like 'Hey Baby, I'm Irish.' and she'd think it was super adorable. The end?"

"Well… yeah… but… I'm not Irish."

"Well…. Close enough! Or… Oh! Kiss the Cook!"

"Huh?"

"You could wear a shirt that says 'Kiss the Cook.'"

"Have you ever _tasted_ Prong's cooking?"

"Oh shut up Moony!"

"Hey! I cook good."

"You cook well."

"Hmph. Changed your mind, have you?"

"No, I mean, you said 'I cook good,' but the correct grammar is 'I cook well.'"

"No one cares Moony, get back to your homework."

"I care!"

"No you don't James."

"You're right… but I wanted to make Moony feel better."

"Oh, he knows we like him. Right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So anyways, what about dressing up as a Valentines Day card and singing her love songs?"

"We did that last week, besides, it's December."

"Well…. but… Christmas sweater?"

"Last time I knitted a Christmas Sweater for her she used it as fire fuel."

"How about, here she comes so just go out there and wing it today! Off with you! I'll hide behind this couch."

"He's going to get slaughtered again Pads."

"Well… probably, but, he's got a chance!"

"Not really."

"Yeah."

"Why are you hiding, anyways? You're not doing anything wrong."

"I fear a woman's rage. Wait! Look, what's happening?"

"I see a wand."

"What?! No no no no no, he can't get hurt _again_."

"No, it's _his_ wand."

"He's hurting her this time? That doesn't sound right."

"No! He's… whoa. That's cool."

"What?"

"He just turned his pencil into a sparkling Lily, and placed it into her hair."

"Awh!"

"Whoa. Holy cow."

"What? Is he dead yet?"

"No! That's the thing! She's actually… smiling."

"What? But! But! I've had him bring her flowers before and it hasn't worked."

"Wait. They're leaving."

"Where are they going? Where are they going Moony?"

"I have no idea….."

"Hmph. I can't believe a flower worked, but none of my plans worked."

"No one likes llamas Sirius."

"They were Alpacas!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me. Come on! We're going to follow th—ooh. Attractive girl!"

* * *

**A/N: Eh. As I've said, I've been a bit busy. **


	16. Chapter 16: Veritaserum

**A/N: So I had a Harry Potter marathon on the car ride home from vacation, right? And it filled me with so many feels. So. Many. Feels. Of course, that was only added upon by the fact that the vacation I was returning home from was none other than THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER! Yes. I went. And I got lots of butterbeer, and bought a Slytherin scarf. Don't judge. So anyways, I've decided to write some fanfiction to cope with all the feels. So onward.**

* * *

And so Sirius sat and moped in the Gryffindor commons room, just awaiting the return of his best friend. Unfortunately, James's return came sooner rather than later.

"James! You're back so soon! What happened what happened what happened?! One minute I was telling you to wing it, and the next she was totally swooning over you!"

"She wasn't exactly swooning…"

"Oh yes she was James. I saw her. What happened?"

"Well… she invited me to study with her and—"

"Aw! That's so cute! It's like a little da—"

"Snivellus."

"Snivy? What does he have to do with this?"

"She invited me to study with her and Snape."

"Ew."

"Exactly."

"Soooo"

"So I went. And made a joke about his greasy hair, and Lily called me a prick and told me to leave. She also turned my flower back into a pencil."

"Ouch. So um, your plan didn't end up working any better than any of mine?"

"Not really."

"YES! I… uh… I mean, I'm sorry mate. She totally loves you though, she just can't admit it."

"Oh please."

"Yeah! She's just too caught up in her stubborn pride. I bet—Yes. Oh yeah. I HAVE AN IDEAAAAA!"

"Quiet down a bit," Remus piped up, "I'm studying."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What's your idea, Padfoot?"

"I was just thinking… if we could get her to tell the truth."

"Get her to tell the truth?"

"Yeah. With… you know…" Sirius whispered something into James's ear, and his eyes grew wide.

"Do you think it'll work?" James asked, doubt in his voice.

"Of course it will! She obviously loves you. She just can't admit it."

And so they formed their next great scheme. Operation, Steal A Potion From Professor Slughorn Without Him Noticing And Slip It In Lily's Drink. Sirius always said the operations with the longest titles always worked the best. The next morning, at breakfast, phase one had been completed, and the crew awkwardly sat at the Gryffindor table waiting to make their move.

"Okay," Said Sirius, "We'll all get up and walk over where she's sitting in a minute, okay? Remember not to look suspicious. Then I'll just casually reach over to get something, while James distracts her, and I'll slip it in her pumpkin juice."

"And if she doesn't drink the juice?"

"I've got back up. We can put it in her pudding at lunch. You know how Lily likes pudding."

"She's so cute when she eats pudding."

"James! Snap out of it!"

"What exactly are we slipping her again Sirius?"

"Oh yeah Moony! I forgot you were studying when the genius originated!"

"Is it another love potion?" Peter asked, "Because we all know how that one turned out."

"Nope. Veritaserum."

"You have got to be kidding. Veritaserum? Where did you get it? You didn't steal it did you? Do you know how against the rules that is? And I'm a prefect! It's my duty to report these kinds of things you know…"

"But you won't, will you Moony?"

"No. I won't. That doesn't mean I have to approve though. It just better work."

"Come on guys, lets go!"

The crew walked over to where Lily was sitting, and slid into the chairs around her.

"Oh, wipe that ugly smirk off your face Potter. What do you want, anyways? Another black eye?"

"Oh Evans, you're so cute when you're annoyed!"

"Well I'm about to get adorable."

"Aw! Yay!"

"Did you just yay?"

"Yes?"

"Real manly."

"You know you love it Evans."

"Shut up Black."

"So Lily darling, anything new?"

"Aside from you being a bullying jerk?"

"Yes. Aside from that."

"Come on Evans, you know that's nothing new."

"Padfoot…."

"Sorry. Not helping, am I?"

"WHOA LOOK OVER THERE! WHAT'S HAPPENING AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE?!"

"Where?"

"Oh never mind. It must have been in my mind."

"You're just plain weird James."

Sirius leaned over and whispered into James's ear. "Got it!" Then, they waited. James just casually stared at Lily for a bit as she ate her food, and took a drink.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful."

"Oh Merlin. Ugh, what happened to this Pumpkin juice? It tastes like Sirius smells."

"It tastes like expensive cologne and a little bit of happiness?"

"No, it tastes like a dog's backside."

"Oh… So. Uh. Evans… Who do you think is the most attractive guy at school?"

"It's definitely a toss up between you and James."

"Oh really? That's nice to know."

Lily looked stunned, as she tried to take back what she was saying, but she found she just couldn't shut up. "I mean, James definitely has the best hair, especially when it's messed up like that, but you've got the most beautiful eyes. I mean. Um. I mean,"

"Really? See Prongs! I told you the ladies liked my eyes."

"I don't know why I'm telling you this right now. I really don't."

"I never took you to be that thick Evans. So is that the absolute truth?"

"Yes. I can't… I'm trying to…"

"Evans, tell me this pear is an apple. Come on, just do it."

"I… I can't… That's an app—no it's a pear. That's not an apple that's a pear."

"Look James! I told you it would work. She really can't lie. Should you ask her or should I?"

"You do it. I can't watch."

"So Evans, how do you really feel about James." Realization hit Lily's face.

"I can't believe it! You. You used truth serum on me didn't you? I never thought you would stoop _that_ low. What do I think of you Potter? I think you're an arrogant, bullying prick, who would slip something in a girls drink when she's not looking! I think that you truly believe you're the best thing that's ever happened to this world, and that all the girls just throw themselves on you because you're perfect."

"But I am. And they do. And—"

"I also think that the only reason for your good looks is to compensate for your terrible personality and utter stupidity. I think that my opinion hasn't changed any more today than it did yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that, and that you have about as good a chance with me as Sirius has Dumbledore. I think that the only reason I'd ever like you would be if you changed completely."

"But you don't even know me!"

"Every time I've tried to get a chance to know you you've blown it."

"But… Those were accidents!"

"Yeah. You accidentally insulted Severus, and accidentally exploded my charms essay, and accidentally embarrassed me in front of the whole school, and accidentally stood me up several times."

"But—"

"No buts. You asked what I thought of you, and since I'm magically bound to tell the truth I did. Like it or not, got it?"

"But do you really think I'm attractive?"

"Yes Black. I do. You also have a funny personality, but absolutely no taste."

"But would you ever—?"

"No. I wouldn't. In fact, I sort of fancy Amos Diggory. He's so handsome, isn't he? Even though he's a seventh year. I also cheated on a DADA quiz once in first year, and I've always thought that—"

Lily's thoughts were interrupted as she darted from the great hall, before she blurted anything else she would regret. The rest of the crew sat in silence.

"Well." Moody said, breaking the silence. "That went well."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. So um, a nice long one for you there. Hope you enjoyed it? **

**And just remember; James Potter, wandless and knowing he didn't have a chance, gave his life up purely to give the love of his life and his beautiful son a bit more time. Lily Potter than sacrificed her life to protect her son, who then went on to save the wizarding world all because of the undeniable love of his two parents, Lily and James Potter. **

**So yeah, there's hope for the worst of us.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	17. Chapter 17: No Other Way but Nice

**A/N: Good news and bad news my fellow authors! Good News: I'm updating a chapter since I don't feel well. Bad News: I don't feel well so I'm updating a chapter. Anyways, I love you all, and I figured writing for you would perk me up a bit. Thanks for the reviews last time guys! You rock Dobby's socks off.**

* * *

"Uh, Hi Evans." Sirius said, coming up behind her as she was sitting under the birch tree with a book. Lily jumped, and turned around, glaring at the annoying prick with beautiful eyes.

"What do you want now, Black? Come to make fun of me some more? Slip me some more illegal potions?"

"It's not strictly illegal… technically."

Lily sighed.

"So… Evans…. What are you doing?"

"Reading a book. What does it look like?"

"Yeah, uh. I guess it does look like that, doesn't it?" Nervous laughter. "What book?"

"Magical Jinx and Hexes."

"Oh, well would you look at the time, I think I need to head that a way!"

"What did you really come over here for, Black? If you want to set me up with James again you can just forget it. You're terrible at matchmaking."

"I just came to say I'm sorry, okay? But if you don't want to hear it I guess you can just forget it."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry… I just… I really thought you liked James!"

"And what tipped you off to that? The constant hexing, or the death threats?"

"The death threats mostly."

"Huh. Nice to know for the future."

"So, um, your turn."

"My turn for what? I didn't do anything I regret."

"No, I mean, now it's your turn to say 'I forgive you Sirius! Lets be best friends!'"

"No thanks."

"No thanks?"

"Yeah. No thanks."

"But you like my eyes!"

"And?"

"And no one can resist my eyes?"

"Get lost."

"No."

"I said, GET. LOST."

"Okay, okay! Scary when she's angry scary when she's angry scary when she's angry."

Sirius turned and walked away a little faster than slowly.

"Prongsie? You doing okay?"

"She… she hates me."

"It's not that bad,"

"Yes. It is that bad. She hates me, and that's her _honest _opinion! Maybe she's right… maybe I do have too big a head. Do you think I should apologize to her?"

"That won't work."

"How do you know?"

"I just tried. My beautiful eyes weren't even enough to sway her."

"Sirius, just—Never mind. I have to change Sirius! Llama's don't work, Alpacas don't work, Love Potions don't work, Pick-Up Lines don't work, Flowers don't work, Charms don't work, Showing Off _definitely_ doesn't work… I think I only have one option left… I should start being nicer."

"But… are you sure there isn't another way?!"

"No. I'm sorry my friend, I believe this is it. Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

"How to be nice."

"You want _me_ to teach _you_ to be nice?"

"Yeah."

"Are you forgetting I come from a family of Death Eaters? Niceness is not necessarily a virtue I've grown up being too familiar with."

"Well, I mean, I thought I've _been_ being nice. Now I find out that I'm not actually nice. I just don't get it! I can't actually help the fact that all the girls love me. I can't really help that I'm a great chaser, or that I'm just generally all around awesome. So…"

"Maybe… We've tried it before, but maybe you should just play hard to get?"

"Hard to get?"

"Yeah. Just… pretend to stop being interested. Stop asking her out. Stop following her around. Just stop caring about her."

"But… I can't stop caring about my Lily!"

"Just pretend though! Obviously it annoys her. So, do something about it. Girls always want what they can't have. I read all about it in Witch Weekly."

"You get Witch Weekly?"

"It's the only thing I have to read when I got over to my cousins, okay? Stop judging meeee!"

"Drama Queen…. Wait, Narcissa gets Witch Weekly magazine?"

"Bella actually. It's no matter. Just try it out, okay?"

James sighed.

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N: Just saying, but Sirius had a pretty fail attempt at apologizing…**

**Anywho, hope you review, since it inspires me to write a little more often! (Of course, life inspires me not to write… so….) I appreciate the fact that you stayed with me even though I haven't updated anything regularly. Even though I don't reply, I do read every one of your reviews, and glow a little bit inside. It's just hard to reply via mobile on the device that I use. Much love!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **

**PS. I just noticed that the last line of my last chapter had "Moody" said, instead of "Moony."… but I guess Moony _can_ be pretty moody when it's his time of the month, right? right? anyone? Okay. **


	18. Chapter 18: PokemonKittensLacesScissors!

**A/N: Here I am again! Not too long between updates, right? So anyways, going back in time a bit, and out of the current plot bubble. I was lacking in the inspiration department, right? So anyways, prompts from PKlovesDW on the HPFC forum for inspiration were: shoelaces, kittens, scissors, and Pokémon. So here I go.**

* * *

"I'm serious about this."

"No, I'm Sirius about THAT."

"I thought we were done with the name puns."

"Sorry."

"I really do think it'll work though!"

"You really just playing a Muggle game with her is going to win you her love?"

"Yes! It'll show that I really care about her, enough to figure out what Muggle life is really like anyways!"

"How did you even hear about this game?"

"Internet."

"The what?"

"That thing you got the pigs off of."

"Oh! You mean that big box that lights up?"

"That's it."

"Huh. Can't you just get her a kitten or something? Girls like kittens!"

"Nope. I am not budging on this matter. I _will _ play this game with my true love."

James picked up his cards, and sat across from Lily at a table in the commons room.

"Potter."

"Hello Lily! Want to play a game?"

"As long as it's hide and seek. You hide, and I'll go and find you… maybe."

"Oh Lily! You never fail to make me laugh with all of this muggle talk. And speaking of muggles, I brought a game that might remind you of home!"

"Really?... This should be interesting."

"I hear it's very popular in the muggle world. I bought some Pokémon cards off the internet!"

"Really? Yeah. Popular in Japan." Lily muttered, shaking her head, and laughing a little.

"What's that?"

"I said, it's popular in Japan. And with ten year old little boys."

"But… but… the website said people of all ages could enjoy Pokémon!"

"Not interested. Thanks for the thought anyways James, but Pokémon? Really?"

"I…"

"If you will excuse me, I actually have work I need to be doing. You should try it sometime."

And with that, she got up and left. Sirius slid down into the spot she vacated.

"I don't get it… the pictures don't even move."

"How did she not like it?"

"You should have gone with my idea, mate. But, you're in luck. I always have a backup plan."

"Meow."

"What's that?"

"Meow."

"It's a cat."

"Meow."

"Why do you have a cat?"

"Meow."

"Because I quite like kittens. And so do most girls."

"But… you just said, that girls like kittens. That's not a kitten, that's a cat."

"Well, it's all I could find on such short notice."

"She might not like it though!"

"Oh, what's the difference anyways?"

"It's like… someone asking for a puppy for Christmas, and getting you. They'd be disappointed, right?"

"I don't know if you're trying to tell me something, or…"

"No, I just mean that puppies and kittens are cute, and cats and you aren't."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"Well what's the difference anyways?"

"How am I supposed to know! I'm not some expert in cats."

"Kittens."

"Whatever!"

"I think maybe cats just have more fur? Because I know kittens are a smaller. So… do you think that's it?"

"And in that case, we can just trim it a bit! Make it look like a kitten. It'll fool her, right?"

"I suppose."

"Hand me those scissors over there."

"Sirius, I'm starting to think this might not be such a great idea."

"Oh, nonsense. It'll look great! Just a clip here… and a clip there… and… done!"

Ten beats of silence…. ….. ….. …. …. … … … ….. …..

"That is perhaps the most horrid looking thing I have ever seen in my life."

"It has less fur though."

"But it has… no fur. I don't think that's what a kitten is supposed to look like."

"Well… she probably won't know the difference. Come on! Lets go find her. She usually studies under that tree, right?"

"Yeah, lets go!"

They ran through the castle, out the door into the grounds, and over to the tree.

Unfortunately for James, his shoe came untied, sending him, and the cat, flying through the air. The cat landed gracefully on Lily. Lily then proceeded to shriek louder than the shack.

"Lily! I'm so sorry, but it's a…"

"POTTER."

"I got it especially for—"

"You are going to get it this time."

"Girls normally like—"

"Did you just throw that ugly cat on me? Why Potter? I honestly don't get the sense in what you do!"

"Sense? I'm sorry Lily! My shoelaces came untied! I just got you this kitten… because girls like kittens."

Lily began sneezing like nobodies business.

"Lily?"

Sneeze.

"Lily?"

Another sneeze.

"Lily?"

Sneeze. "I'm" sneeze. "Alergic" sneeze. "To" sneeze. "CATS!"

"But it's a kitten!"

"Kittens are just baby cats! And this isn't even a baby! It's just a big ugly hairless thing!" Sneeze.

"We can take you to the hospital wing if you want…"

"No thank you Black. I can walk there very well myself." Sneeze.

Lily stomped off, sneezing as she went.

"That went well."

"Sorry! My shoelace came untied!"

"Want to play a game of Pokémon later?"

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N: Eh. Love it, hate it, either way review it. (: And as you might have noticed from all of my works, I completely ignore the little issue of time periods. If I saw swatches and Pokémon are in, then swatches and Pokémon are darn well in!**

**Thanks guys, love you always. **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	19. Chapter 19: She Has No Soul

**A/N: And to think this morning I had so many good ideas my brain was going to explode… pity they all exited my mind when the Spanish quiz arrived. Oh well. Here's a chapter! I'm re-reading 'So Is That a Yes?' and I'm slightly disappointed in my work on this story. If you guys have ANY tips for me, writing critiques, or just things you think could make my story more interesting, PLEASE, LET ME KNOW. Okay? Good. Onward!**

* * *

As we come across our favorite group of Marauders today, we find Sirius Black, the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts with the deepest, most amazing eyes, pondering in thought, as he struggles to understand the meaning of life.

"I mean, doesn't it confuse you too? I mean, the only reason I took up Muggle studies in the first place was to annoy my parents, but the more I learn the more I discover how bazaar they really are. I mean, it seems they all just sit around on their fat backsides worshiping the gods of 'tumblr' and 'television' and 'internet.' It's like, why don't they do something worthwhile with their time?"

"Says the guy sitting under a tree playing with a snitch."

"It's not like we have anything better to do. Why can't it be a Hogsmeade weekend, Prongs?"

"I don't know, mate. Maybe because we have a rather large test tomorrow that we're suppose to study for?"

"Yeah. Like that's going to—Don't look now, Prongs, but Lady-Prongs is looking your way."

"Oi! Lily! Over here!"

"Prongs! Sh. Remember, looking cool, playing hard to get? Now you stand over here and look disinterested, I'll talk to the Lady-Prongs and make her think I called her. I'll put in a good word for you. Get her to forgive you, okay?"

"Well… okay. And stop calling her Lady-Prongs. It's just weird."

"You call her Lily-Flower."

"But that's cute."

"And Lily-Pie"

"But that's cute."

"And Lily-Poo…"

"That was cute until she hexed me into oblivion."

"Yeah, well, stay here." Sirius ran over to where Lily, who was just moving in their direction.

"Black."

"Evans."

"What did Potter have to say to me? I refuse to talk to him."

"He didn't say anything. I did, I called you over. Listen Lils,"

"Don't call me Lils."

"Fine. Listen Evans, he really is sorry. Okay? He's tried to apologize for weeks now. Just let it go, alright? I convinced him to do it, he really didn't want to, but he really does love you."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Come on, he's attractive, he's sweet, he'd do anything for you, all the girls can have him, but he loves _you_."

"Lucky me."

"Exactly!"

"Sarcasm, Black. Sarcasm."

"Repetition, Evans, Repetition."

"What?"

"Never mind, I wouldn't expect people like you to understand."

"Do you _want_ me to forgive you guys, or are you just trying to further tick me off?"

"One or the other. Look, I'm sorry. What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Just tell Potter to back off for a bit, okay?"

"Sure thing. But it doesn't look like he's been biting much recently anyways."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. He hasn't begged for forgiveness in a couple days. He hasn't cast puppy dog eyes. He hasn't even mentioned you much lately. Seems like he's given up without my help."

"Oh. Well… I see… It's just. Wait, wasn't he over there a minute ago?"

"There? Oh yeah, but he left when I called you over."

"Oh… Well… I guess I'll just, go then—Sirius. Sirius, look right there!"

"Where?"

"Over there! On that hill! Is that a deer?"

"I think that's a stag."

"I've seen it around here before, but look at it! It's so pretty!"

"Yeah."

"I just love seeing them around. There used to be deer around my house all the time. It's always nice seeing that one around, it watches me sometimes. I'd feed it, but you know what they always say, 'don't feed the deer.'"

"They always say that, huh Evans?"

"Well… Wait. I'm mad at you. Not talking to you."

"You sure are doing an amazing job of not talking to me. Keep it up, and I'll need to buy some earplugs!"

"Oh shut up."

"That's what I've been asking you all this time."

"Just… Go feed your llamas or something, okay Black? Get lost."

And so the fiery red-head stomped off, James trotted over to Sirius and returned to human form, and the both sat under the tree. Sirius just laughed to himself.

"That went well."

"Yes. Yes it did. Well, I guess they were right what they said about gingers."

"What about them?"

"They really don't have a soul."

"Huh?"

"It'll save her trouble with the dementors."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review? Please? For finals week? For AVPSY? (Starkid anyone?) **

**For cookies? **

**Thanks,**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	20. Chapter 20: Why Being Attractive is Bad

**A/N: That awkward moment when you realize it's been a really, really long time since you regularly updated this, and that no one actually reads it anymore… Ha… ha… Well, if you are reading this, I appreciate it. **

**I just finished reading So Is That a Yes? again, and holyyyy cow, some of those Authors Notes make me feel really stupid. So anyways, updating. Right.**

* * *

"Prongs! I need your help!" Sirius yelled, slightly out of breath, sticking is his head in the commons room.

"Well this is a welcome change. Usually it's me calling for immediate help. Well. What's up?"

"Stop talking so slow! THERE ARE GIRLS OUTSIDE!"

"And?"

"AND THEY'RE AFTER ME!"

"After you?"

"BECAUSE THEY FOUND OUT I DON'T ACTUALLY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND."

"Girlfriend?"

"YES!"

"Padfoot. Calm down on the caps lock, that's sort of my thing."

"Huh?"

"Yelling. Stop. Talk slowly. What about a girlfriend?"

"This is just weird." Moony said from the corner of the room.

"What is?" James asked.

"You. Being calm and collected. Usually you're freaking out, and that makes Padfoot freak out, but this time you're relatively calm and—you know what. Never mind. Carry on freaking out, it's entertaining to watch."

"Thank you Moony, helpful as always." Sirius said, sarcastically. "But James! Like, this is me calming down, okay? But there are about fifteen girls outside the commons room right now. I told everyone I had a girlfriend, and that warded them off for a good two weeks before they decided to look into it, and figured out I don't actually have a girlfriend and now they're all after me and I don't know what to do! I have stuff to do, Prongs! Stuff! How do I get rid of them?"

"Huh. That's odd. Normally you like girls obsessing over you, Sirius."

"I thought you were going back to the books, Moony? And not this way! They're angry! And they keep sending not-so-subtle hints at me!"

"Surely you're exaggerating."

"I'm not. I'm Sirius. And don't call me Shirley."

James casually (or not so casually) threw his head out the door.

"Merlin's underpants. He's not exaggerating Moony!"

"Really? That's a first."

"What do we do Prongs? I'm flipping out."

"I can see that."

"Heyyyyyyyy."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh."

"What is it now?"

"I just got an idea."

"Oh no."

"Come on, Prongsy! Help me out here!"

"With what?"

"Just… come on. Throw your arms around my shoulder like this."

"Why?"

"I want you to walk out there with me and look all cutesy."

"What'll that do?"

"Just trust me! It'll scare them off."

"But what about me?"

"Oh, Lily doesn't like you. This won't change a thing."

"Thanks?"

Arm in arm, James and Sirius left the room. Ten minutes later, Sirius came back in.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"James got distracted with Lily… Left me alone… Girls… They mauled me…. One… said she always wanted a gay best friend… tried to do my nails… Never leaving the commons room again."

And so, Sirius decided that being extremely attractive and funny is not all it's cracked up to be.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! It is finished. Except not. **

**Bye?**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	21. Chapter 21: Out of Character

**A/N: Hey! So I'm out of school for break, when most of the world still has finals, so I decided it would be a crime against everything good if I didn't start updating some of my stories… So anyways, here's another chapter!**

* * *

Sirius was chilling out under a tree, when Lily came wandering over, sitting down next to him.

"Sirius? Can I ask you something?"

"Uhhh… Sure?"

"I'm just… worried a bit about James."

"Worried about? James?"

"Yeah, you know, Potter?"

"I know who James is, Evans! I'm just not used to you referring to him as James."

"Well… Sorry, I'm just a bit worried. He hasn't been this long without talking to me before."

"And why should that bother you? You hate him."

"I don't… _hate_ him."

"Sure."

"Really! It just gets a bit annoying sometimes."

"So, basically, you're coming to me, who you hate, to ask if my friend is okay, who you hate, because he's stopped falling all over you worshiping you like a goddess?"

"I guess?"

"Funny."

"Not really… you can't really deny it though, he buys _really_ good chocolates."

"I wouldn't know, he's never bought me any."

"Oh… You know, his knitting isn't _that_ bad."

"Yeah."

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… you haven't mentioned anything about raising Llamas in the past five minutes, you're hiding over here behind this tree, and you look a bit like a zombie."

"Just tired I guess."

"From?"

"Girls… everywhere… I got a new hairstyle and—never mind. That's why I'm hiding behind here, they can _not_ find me again."

"Okay? Well, that's nice to know. Prideful as ever I see! I'm going to the great hall. Tell James I said hi, okay?"

"I will?"

Lily walked away, towards the castle, just as James came from the opposite direction and sat next to Sirius.

"I saw you talking to Lily, Padfoot! Did she say anything about me? Anything at all?"

"Actually. Yes."

"Wait, really? Tell me everything! How did her hair look? Did she push it behind her ear like I like? Was she wearing earrings? If so, were they the ones I snuck into her stocking last year? Or were they the ones I snuck in her chocolates? You know? The ones she accidently ate? And she was sent to the Infirmary?"

"I actually didn't pay much attention to her appearance, sorry. She called you James though, which in it's self is unusual. She asked about you, said she was worried about you, mentioned you buy good chocolates, and said your knitting wasn't really _that_ bad."

"Really? Maybe I should take it up again then…"

"NO! I mean. Not that I didn't enjoy the sweater you made for me, but you got the 'S' backwards."

"Oh."

"She also asked about me."

"About you? Why?"

"Said I looked like a zombie."

"You do kind of look a bit on the zombie side today…"

"Letter."

"From your parents?"

"Yep. Apparently burning a howler only makes it louder."

"So _that_'s what sounded like a burning walrus singing."

"My mother."

"Of course."

The boys sat in silence for a bit, James running his fingers through his hair every now and again, both lost deep in thought. After awhile, James coughed.

"Sirius. Don't look now, but one of them found you."

"Oh no. Which one?"

"The Hufflepuff."

"Oh no… not the Hufflepuff. Which one?"

"The one who's lactose intolerant?"

"Oh Merlin…"

"She's coming closer…. closer… clo—"

"Sirius! There you are! I was looking for you everywhere!" A Hufflepuff girl said, coming around the back side of the tree.

"Oh! Yeah! Just over here studying."

"With no books?"

"Uh… yeah."

"There's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend."

"So I've heard."

"I would really like to go to it."

"Then go."

"Your hair looks especially good today."

"New style."

"I hear they opened a new tea shop in Hogsmeade."

"Interesting."

"It's meant for couples."

"I hope you find someone then."

"Sirius! Can't you take a hint? I. Want. You. To. Ask. Me. Out. To. Hogsmeade!"

"Well look at the time, I think it's about time for Dinner!"

"I'll eat with you!"

"NO! I mean. No thank you. I actually have other plans? I think? Prongs?"

"Yeah. He has other plans. Sorry." The two boys then ran off, not very subtly.

"It's gotten worse over the last few days." James said, leaning in towards Sirius.

"See! I swear, it's the hair." He replied.

"I don't see much of a problem with that one though, she's sweet! Give her a chance."

"I'm after a lasting relationship." Sirius replied. James stopped in his tracks, and starting laughing. Really, really, really hard.

"What?"

"I think the longest relationship you've had was with your hair gel."

"But that was a really, really bad relationship James. She wasn't good for me! You never told me that!"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter gives me a weird vibe. I don't know, it just does. Oh well. Thoughts? Review? **

**And yay! I got lots of reviews last time, which was great, considering I started thinking no one was reading…. **

**Love you all lots!**

**-Awesomegirl13 **


	22. Chapter 22: Because He's Handsomeish

**A/N: Another chapter! Pleased with all of my lovely reviewers, by the way. Merry Christmas! Any of you have any huge plans? I'd like to hear them! **

**Sorry, what's that about me stalling? Nothing? Oh. Okay. Well, here we go. I apologize if you're allergic to dirty rotten worms. He was their friend…**

* * *

Peter slowly approached Sirius after class one day. As much as he liked Sirius, Peter always felt a little wary asking Sirius for advice.

"Uh. Hey Padfoot."

"Hey Wormy! What's happening?"

"Well…. I'd hate to bother you, but I'd like a bit of advice."

"Advice on?"

"Girls."

"Ooh! Girls! Anyone specific you have your eye on?"

"Not exactly, but you always have them following you around, and Prongs always has girls all over him too, plus he _is_ getting really close with the hole Lily thing, and Remus has his books, and I don't know… It's just… no one's really into me."

"You'll find someone!"

"But how? I mean, no girls are into me! There's not much I can do by sitting around waiting. Come on Pad, how do you do it!"

"I'm just really, really confident. You just need some more confidence!"

"Confidence?"

"Yeah. I mean, right now you always just shrink in the back during pranks, and don't really stand out all that much. You need to stop being willing to hang back! Take the spotlight now and then!"

"Spotlight?"

Sirius sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

"It's all about the attitude. Even if you don't feel confident, you need to make people _think_ you feel confident. Like this. Stay here." Sirius walked over to some girls who were standing in walking distance, put his arm around one of them, and said, "Hey girl. I know you were just talking about me, and as a matter of fact, yes. I _am_ God's gift to women." The one he put his arm around smiled, and melted like a pile of goo. He blew her a kiss, then walked back over to Peter.

"See! I totally charmed her, just by being confident! If _you_ believe your hot stuff, they will too."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent positive! See! Confidence! Now go try it out on her friend!"

"What? What do I say?!"

"Something!"

"Okay. Here I go!"

He walked over to the girls.

"Hey baby. Who has two thumbs and a decent looking haircut?" He pointed to himself. "I have two thumbs and a decent looking haircut! You want to date me now, right?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Um. No offense, but… well… uh… I have a boyfriend?"

"Oh… Well… That's… Uh…" He turned and awkwardly walked back to Sirius.

"She said she has a boyfriend."

"No way! No way. She didn't turn _me_ down! I can't believe her! So maybe that wasn't the best line, but she could have at least _pretended_ to be into you!"

"Padfoot, it's okay."

"No! It's not! Just because everyone worships me and not you isn't an excuse to treat you any differently!"

"She just wasn't into me, that's okay, Sirius. Maybe I _will _find someone eventually, it's okay if it's not—"

"No! It's not okay! Come with me." Sirius grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him over to where the girls were standing.

"Sirius!"

"Oh my gosh, look, it's him. I totally told you he was into you."

"I'm not _'into' _either of you! Besides, me being into you wouldn't change anything considering you have a boyfriend… right?"

"Well… I… I don't _really_ have a boyfriend. I mean, not if you're interested."

"You're disgusting. I would _never_ date you. Peter here is handsomeish, smartish, nice, and an overall good person! He's loyal, and would treat you right. Why don't you like him? Because he's not me? So you lie to him instead? Peter is better than me in several areas. Granted, looks isn't necessarily one of them, but does that _really_ matter?"

"I… I don't think…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, we'll be going. Peter has a date tonight."

"I do?"

"Yes, Wormy. You do. And _these girls_ aren't it."

"Oh. Bye?"

They walked away.

"Did you hear that? Oh my Rowling. Did you hear that Tasha?! Sirius Black actually spoke to me! I am going to tell _everyone_."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that would be that. Hope you enjoyed it? I wanted a bit more of a relationships between Sirius and Peter… because I really don't like Peter… and sometimes I fear that comes out into my writing…. But no matter. Review? Love you lots, and sorry it's a bit short! **

**-Awesomegirl13 **


End file.
